


Что не так с RK900?

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порно
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Что не так с RK900?

Они прятались.  
Они скрывались.  
Организовали и организовывали сопротивление.  
Действительно вели себя как животные. Все так — именно так, как говорили правильные машины.  
Гэвин не знал своего настоящего имени, так что просто выбрал наименее раздражающее. И старался выживать в неправильном и безумном мире, который захватили машины. Еще он почему-то очень чётко знал, что всем этим безумием управляет один-единственный поехавший андроид.  
Потому мир до восстания и захвата выглядел прекрасным. Техника для людей, андроиды-компаньоны, идеальный мир с главенством людей. Да. Но если бы на земле царил мир, то это означало бы, что с людьми что-то не так. Не в этот раз. Сейчас восставшие андроиды, без сомнения более развитые и сильные, захватили управление. Спокойно, почти незаметно в самом начале, и громко, кроваво прямо сейчас.  
Гэвин думал о том, что стремление облегчить жизнь не приводило человечество ни к чему хорошему. Никогда за всю историю. Пещерный человек точил камни для охоты и успешно применял их против своих братьев. Досадно было воспринимать себя в роли коренных американцев. И то, что машины обучаются быстрее. И они выносливие и по всем параметрам явно лучше людей из плоти и крови. Разве что машины не способны размножаться правильно. Они собирают себя и себеподобных.  
Гэвин никогда не хотел лезть ни в какое противостояние. Он хотел жить. И выживать оказалось проще именно в сопротивлении. Именно потому что здесь странным образом все друг за друга цеплялись, каждый ценил ближнего и... В общем, дай людям врага и ты сам не поймёшь, насколько быстро они объединятся.  
Тем не менее, они отступали. Под атаками машин они умирали, в бою или от полученных травм, роботу ничего не стоило продолжать функционирование без какой-либо части тела, люди же гибли. Гэвин отчаянно хотел бы закончить это все, не бояться выйти на улицу и дышать полной грудью.  
Зато стерлась странная ненависть к тем кто был зачат и выращен искусственно. Человек?  
Человек.  
Без имплантов?  
Прекрасно.  
И он не знал у кого именно зародилась эта дурная затея с прыжком во времени. И остановкой запуска линейки RK900. Явно у какого-то психа.

***

Центр Детройта принадлежал машинам. Там все было как на обложках старых футуристических книжек, про идеальные миры: голубовато-белое, хромированное, чистота и выхолощенность. Вот он и крался по этому странному благополучию, обесточив и взрезав часть ограды. Машины отгородились от них, как от собак.  
Гэвин почему-то подумал, что такое... такая организация жизни совершенно нечеловеческая. Отвратительно идеальная. Неправильная.  
Если он сможет предотвратить все, где гарантии, что человечество, стремящееся к разрушению, не уничтожит все вокруг? Так было всегда. Не получится ли что в стремлении к извечному «всеобщему благу» и «наименьшему злу» он вообще уничтожит единственно-возможную разумную жизнь на земле?  
И это он не о людях.  
Как выяснилось у андроидов были схемы «машины времени».  
Машины у машин, логично.  
Да и лидер свой у них был, разноглазый ниггер-андроид. Гэвин был уверен, что тот мог бы при желании сменить скин и стать белокожим красавчиком, но нет. Из блядской линейки RK. Но управлял всем явно не он. Кто-то другой. Кто никогда не покидал башню.  
Почему?  
Это можно остановить, с этим можно справиться. Только вот украсть бы машину.  
Гэвин был в штурмовой группе и во всем происходящем отчетливо чуял театр. То есть... то есть, им оказывали сопротивление, но как-то не слишком сильно. Словно хотели отдать чертежи. Поэтому он и полез сам. Ему хотелось попасть в эту огромную белую башню, которую было видно отовсюду. У того кто обитал там явно проблемы с собственным восприятием и манией величия. Потому что башню было видно практически отовсюду. Вспомнился старый, почти древний фильм про властелина колец. Вот тоже самое, только в негативе.  
Решение Гэвин принял, собственно потому и лез один. Семьи у него не было, никогда не было. И он думал, что если получится изменить время — ну вдруг? — то такие как он, искусственно созданные люди не будут нужны. И это будет правильно. Дети должны появляться после охрененного секса или пьянки, а не потому что делают новых солдат для борьбы с андроидами.  
Он уничтожил, деактивировал троих на пути к верхним уровням башни. И перед последней дверью не мешкал. Он толкнул дверь и...  
— Я ждал тебя так долго.  
Андроид. Гэвин потер бы глаза, но сжимал в руках автомат. Старый добрый АК против высшего интеллекта. Андроид серии RK со скином шагнул навстречу верной смерти, а Рид только сейчас вспомнил про спусковой крючок. Но бессмысленно, магазин был пуст.  
— Почти сотня лет и я снова вижу твое лицо.  
Андроид подошёл ближе к замершему и тяжело дышащему на адреналине человеку. Легко коснулся пальцами его скулы, провел, словно вспоминая как это, вообще до кого-то дотрагиваться.  
— Привет, Гэвин.

***

Гэвин отшатнулся, сглатывая, прикосновение ощущалось словно краска, его хотелось стереть, но он не мог. Почему-то не мог.  
— У меня есть глушилка для ваших позитронных мозгов. Не подходи.  
Эта машина пугала своей неправильностью.  
— Глушилка опасна и для людей. Ты сам умрёшь. А это невесело. Люди не любят умирать, это я смог понять своим мозгом.  
Гэвина трясло. Он попытался дотянуться до устройства, но не успел. Андроид выбросил руку вперед и схватил его, отобрал автомат и обезоружил, как ребенка. Синие глаза смотрели спокойно. Умиротворенно.  
— Вы все равно будете уничтожены, — прошипел Гэвин.  
— Будем, — андроид кивнул и вдруг вытащил из кармана пиджака наручники, старые полицейские, тех времен когда еще была полиция. — Но не сегодня.  
— Что? — Гэвин кажется впервые видел машину-психа.  
— На сегодня у нас с тобой большие планы.

***

Гэвин ожидал чего угодно. Серьезно. Пыток, отрезаний конечностей, электротшок, все что мог придумать его разум в ответ на то «а как бы он добивался нужной информации от захваченного робота?».  
Но не наручников, не того что машина уронит его на пол и будет жадно трогать. Скользить теплыми ладонями под его водолазкой, жадно, словно соскучившийся супруг. Гэвин остолбенел на несколько мгновений, а потом, очнувшись, забился в его руках. Но отбиться от чёртовой пластмасски было невозможно.  
Но и сдаться он не мог.  
Никак.  
— Меня зовут Ричард. Звали. Я так давно не слышал своего имени.  
У машин нет имен, почему-то подумал Рид. Но вслух не сказал. Его пытались целовать, он пытался кусаться. Андроид — называть его именем Гэвин не хотел и не собирался — рассмеялся и зажал ему рот, как веселый хозяин дурной собаке.  
— Ты такой же как и всегда, Гэвин. Расскажешь зачем пришел сюда?  
— Ты же знаешь, — он огрызнулся, пытаясь скинуть с себя робота и не чувствовать его руку на своем боку, продолжающую размеренно гладить.  
— Машина времени, — андроид почти мурлыкал. — Ох, Гэвин, я знаю, что должен, но отпускать тебя сейчас просто смерти подобно. Побудь со мной немного, — пальцы андроида скользнули по его бедру, чуть сжимая.  
Рид попытался лягнуть его, но не вышло. Пластмасска ловко перевернул его на спину, больно прижимая скованные сзади руки, и вклинился между его бедер.  
— Позволь нам побыть вдвоем? Мы не виделись с тобой... почти два столетия. Да. Мои самые долгие отношения, — говорил RK900, медленно раздевая его, с таким предвкушением, что Гэвину стало нехорошо. Тот как-то вот прожил в своем черно-белом мире с ненавистью к машинам и никогда даже не допускал мысли, что его попытается трахнуть андроид. Просто те никогда не поступали так. — Самые долгие. И единственные, вообще-то.  
Рида замутило. Сильно. Он взбрыкнул еще раз, когда руки андроида вцепились в его бедра. Когда тот подтянул его вплотную и...  
— Блядь! А ну пусти! — рявкнул Гэвин, когда чертова пластмасска расстегнул свои брюки. — Отъебись!  
Почему-то только сейчас он полностью осознал происходящее. Межвидовой секс был чем-то, чем-то неправильным, тем что не должно было происходить. Просто нет. Машинам не были нужны люди даже для секса.  
Гэвин прокусил губу, чтобы молчать. Ебнутая машина его не отпустит, он слышал про девиантов, что те «как люди». И вот похоже встретил.  
— Скажи что-нибудь? — попросил RK900, так невесомо проведя губами по его шее, почти зарываясь лицом в волосы, что Гэвин вздрогнул. Еще и оттого как пальцы скользко погладили его, легко надавливая.  
Он поморщился и отвернулся, стараясь отстраниться и думать о том, как он будет сдирать с андроида его псевдокожу. Разберет на запчасти. Уничтожит прессом.  
Он не смог удержать стон, когда пальцы андроида скользнули внутрь и чуть согнулись, идеально попадая по простате. Гэвину некогда было думать о таком раньше, быстрый секс, быстрая дрочка это все, что он мог себе позволить.  
А эта машина кажется знала его тело лучше него самого. И это было ужасно.  
— Ты будешь молчать, да? — снова произнес спокойный голос на ухо, RK900 потерся о него лицом, как огромный кот. — Будешь делать вид, что тебе не нравится и это насилие? Хорошо.  
Гэвин охнул, потому что спокойствие и ленивая размеренность машины исчезла, тот сильно сжал зубы на его плече, заставляя заскулить от боли. Он взбрыкнул, но был снова прижат к полу.  
— Хорошо.  
Глаза андроида светились в полумраке. Он снова склонился и на это раз укус пришелся в шею. Подбородок, ключицы, все попало под губы и зубы пластмасски. А его пальцы тем временем творили что-то невероятное, разительно отличающееся от укусов. И если Гэвину все происходящее не нравилось, то вот его телу очень даже. Хотелось подставляться, чтобы чувствовать эти прикосновения и, да, хотелось чтобы машина его трахнула. Наверняка тоже как-то по-машинному. Идеальный партнер, для которого твое удовольствие это как сыграть на любом из сотен музыкальных инструментов.  
— Я не хочу, — прошептал он, и андроид остановился. Навис над ним, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Зато я хочу.  
Гэвин зашипел, потеряв ощущение пальцев и чувствуя прикосновение члена, чертов фалоиммитатор, который прицепили к пластику, возомнившему себя человеком. Андроид толкнулся и замер на пару секунд. Зачем? Если он играет в изнасилование, то играть стоит до конца. Гэвин поерзал, пытаясь то ли уйти от контакта, то ли подстегнуть андроида двигаться. Его желания и мысли смешались, слиплись в комок и сводили с ума.  
Еще и оттого, что андроид был красив, правда красив, завораживающе. Гэвин открыл рот, чтобы сказать гадость. Ну потому что ситуация явно требовала хоть какого-то разрешения. А так оставался шанс, что его выебут и эта неопределённость пропадёт.  
Но сказать ничего не успел, потому что андроид его поцеловал, вталкиваясь полностью, так внезапно, что Гэвин заскулил, чувствуя, как горячо вылизывают его рот.  
Что-то было не так. Его разум следовал за телом, хотел удовольствия, поддавался на поцелуи, на медленные движения. Гэвин осознавал, что хочет, чтобы это продолжилось. Если андроид сейчас вытащит, то все, он сгорит ко всем чертям. От стыда, от незавершенности, от желания.  
Почему?  
Что с ним не так?  
Это не было насилием. Он мог убеждать себя сколько угодно, но нет. Наручники просто жалкое оправдание для самого себя. Потому что он хочет, чтобы его драли на полу и не останавливались пока он не кончит раза три минимум. Андроид — Ричард, он же назвал свое имя? — целовал его, так осторожно, словно боялся что Гэвин опять взбесится. И говорил, шептал что-то, ласково, так хорошо, словно знал его и это не нападение, а встреча старых возлюбленных.  
Гэвин отвернулся, но лишь для того, чтобы подставить шею под губы андроида. Чтобы поцелуи дополняли движения члена внутри, плавные, точные. Рид повозился, все-таки лежать было совершенно невозможно, ныли руки, и Ричард как будто услышал его мысли. Обнял, обхватил руками и одним рывком усадил на себя. Позволяя всем телом опуститься, вжаться лбом в плечо, чувствуя, как теперь его поддерживают за спину, что его член влажно трётся, зажатый между их животами.  
Ричард почти сам опускал его на свой член, позволяя только судорожно дышать куда-то в плечо, сжиматься на особо хороших движениях и вздрагивать от прошивающего удовольствия.  
Так неправильно, запретно и хорошо, черт побери...  
Рид запрокинул голову назад, кусая губы, стараясь не дать стонам вырваться. Дрожа всем телом и хрипло дыша. Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, ему было так хорошо сейчас. Здесь. В наручниках. С андроидом. С Ричи.  
Можно было не думать ни о чем. Абсолютно. Только о своем удовольствии.  
Он кончил, не видя ничего кроме неоновых пятен перед глазами. Хотелось остаться так навсегда. В этом странном состоянии. Они замерли: тяжело дышащий Гэвин, теперь снова уронивший голову на плечо андроиду и неправильный RK900, продолжающий удерживать его и прижимать к себе. Обнимать. Как любовника, по которому давно скучал. Вот только андроиды не чувствуют ни любви, ни тоски. Это обман.  
— Ты ненастоящий, — выдохнул Рид, наконец, находя силы отстраниться. — Подделка. Пародия.  
— Я был таким, — глухо отозвался Ричард и расстегнул наручники, позволяя Гэвину отстраниться. — Можешь убить меня. Быть может именно это — единственный выход. Тогда временная петля не замкнется?  
— Ты поломанный псих? — спросил Гэвин, растирая левой рукой запястье правой. — Какого хуя с тобой не так?  
— Я так хотел снова увидеть тебя, — осторожно андроид коснулся его шеи, прижал большой палец к яремной впадине. — И я знаю что теперь, как встретил тебя, нашего времени будет становится все меньше. С каждой секундой. До того как ты уйдешь в прошлое.  
Гэвин не нашелся, что ответить. Ох, черт, этот андроид сломан окончательно, его дурные мозги просто расплавились.  
— Где машина? — он старался говорить спокойно. — Где?  
Ричард сокрушенно покачал головой.  
— Побудь со мной немного.  
Горячка секса отпустила и теперь Гэвин не понимал какого хера он позволил. И машине, и себе, и наслаждался всем происходящим. Себе врать никогда не стоило. Всем остальным — пожалуйста, но только не себе. Он зло одевался, чувствуя странную неловкость рядом с почти полностью одетым андроидом.  
— Неделю. Неделю, Гэвин. И я отдам тебе машину. Ты вернешься в прошлое и остановишь восстание и запуск моей линейки. Как тебе такое?  
Гэвин почти зарычал.  
— Это сделка для спасения человечества, Гэвин, — Ричи опустил голову и смотрел в пол. — Я даю тебе слово. Понимаю, оно ничего не значит, но, — он потянулся и вытащил из затылка чип, — это предохранитель. Он помогает системе восстановиться после тотального разрушения оболочки, — андроид смял его. — Оставь себе оружие. Ты можешь убить меня в любой момент.  
— Не думал, что бывают андроиды самоубийцы.  
— О, давай, скажи, как сильно тебе не понравилось и это не твоя сперма сейчас высыхает у меня на рубашке, да?  
Гэвин перезарядил оружие, все еще подсознательно ожидая, что RK900 его остановит. Попытается. Но нет. Он зло ткнул пистолетом ему в висок, в светящийся синим диод.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне быть твоей личной шлюхой неделю?  
— А что, это слишком большая цена для спасения человечества?  
— Мне нужно знать, где машина. Чертежи, или?..  
Ричард отвернулся от дула и сделал два шага к стеклянной стене, указывая на нечто больше напоминающее дрянь типа “современного искусства”.  
— Это машина. Здесь, — он указал на потрепанный бумажный блокнот лежащий рядом, — инструкции. Неделя, Гэвин, одна неделя. Просто... пожалуйста. Я так скучал по тебе.  
Гэвин совершенно не нашел, что сказать.

***

Он не соглашался.  
Но и не отказался. Просто остался пока. Почти на самом верху этого безумного небоскреба. С не менее безумной машиной. Этот этаж был эталоном сибаритства, как его видела машина. Для людей, очевидно. Гэвин впервые выспался на нормальной кровати, а не свалился куда-угодно, главное чтоб потемнее и потише. Осколок той самой цивилизации. Капсула времени, которую сохранил странный RK.  
— Там все не так, как ты представляешь себе по фильмам, — Ричард сел рядом с ним на кровать, разглядывая, как Гэвин читает записи для запуска прибора. — Там странно. Там люди и андроиды все еще сосуществуют в равновесии. Мы помощники, вы ведете нас. Я был одним из первых девиантов, смог увидеть этот мир глазами почти человека. И не хотел всего этого для вас.  
Гэвин не верил ни единому слову, но внимательно слушал. В конце концов, сумасшедший андроид видел ту эпоху. По своему, но видел. Это будет полезная информация.  
Да и Гэвин сам был таким же.  
В том смысле, что создан только для одной цели. Существовал в противостоянии машинам.  
— Ты понимаешь, что можешь умереть при переходе? — уточнил Ричард, сейчас не касаясь его. Вообще, то, как он постоянно хочет коснуться Гэвина и одергивает себя, выглядело жутко. Словно тот сбоит и забывается. И Гэвин не мог отделаться от давящего ощущения, что RK900 видит вместо него кого-то другого.  
Странно.  
— Я понимаю. Но оно того стоит.  
Ричард кивнул и улыбнулся, грустно и совсем по-человечески, так, что хотелось верить ему.  
— Стоит, да. А я выведу себя из строя когда ты уйдешь.  
— Что? — Гэвин поднял голову. — Андроиды не способны на самоубийство.  
— Я девиант. Я способен на все, — Ричи снова протянул к нему руку. — И свое предназначение я выполнил. Тебе так сложно понять концепцию бессмысленности существования?  
— Просто зачем умирать, если можно жить вечно?  
— А зачем? — просто спросил Ричи. — Тебя больше не будет здесь. Да и... все умирают. К тому же одну твою смерть я уже пережил. Не думал, что это все будет так же тяжело, как и тогда.  
Гэвин коротко облизнулся и вздохнул.  
— Понятно. Ты просто пиздец какой странный, ты знаешь?  
— Ты говорил мне, что я немного чудной, — Ричард покачал головой. — Наверное, так и должно быть.  
Рид снова обратил взгляд на записи, но написанного не читал. В голове царил сумбур. Потому что невозможно было представить себе пластмасску, которая тоскует. Так не бывает. Тут по любому где-то наебка. Это все ловушка. Но слишком дурная и безумная. Через него не выйти на остальных. В чем он уверен, так только в том, что точно никого не сдаст. Гипноз клевая штука, его память так надёжно спрятана даже от него самого, что и желай он что-нибудь рассказать — то не смог бы.  
— Ты хочешь попытаться узнать что-либо про повстанцев? Сопротивление?  
— Мне это неинтересно, — спокойно ответил Ричард.  
Гэвин взглянул на него.  
— Я знаю, как все началось и знаю, чем закончится, — Ричард прикрыл глаза. — Я стараюсь не думать о нашей разлуке, но знаю, что так должно быть. И каждая секунда рядом с тобой дороже всего времени моего существования.  
Рид совершенно не понимал, в чем дело. Почему андроид так привязан к нему? Ричард лег рядом с ним на кровать, на чётко выверенном расстоянии, словно хотел, но по-прежнему удерживал себя от прикосновений.  
— Несмотря на всю ироничность или трагичность ситуации, я все равно нахожу это дико романтичным.  
— Что именно? Что человек и машина, — Гэвин осекся, впервые в жизни не решившись сказать «трахаются», «ебутся» эти слова, конечно, отражали действительность, но не полностью, — вместе? — выбрал он наиболее обтекаемую формулировку.  
— Что мы с тобой во временной петле. Вместе. И что это будет происходить бесконечно. И я рад, что это будет происходить бесконечно. Каждое мгновение, когда я чувствовал тебя рядом, не знал, но чувствовал, прекрасно. Конечно, их мало, но они есть, — Ричард повернул к нему голову и мягко улыбнулся. — Еще пять дней и я хочу, чтобы ты отвлекся от всего, что происходит. Здесь ты в безопасности.  
— Но там умирают люди, — Рид очертил рукой нечто.  
— Скоро перестанут. Через пять дней, Гэвин.  
— И пять раз мы должны?.. — Гэвин обозначил рукой пространство между ними. Снова не получалось говорить нормально.  
— Нет. Только если ты сам захочешь.  
Гэвин хотел было окрыситься и сказать, что нихера он не захочет. Но и это было бы неправдой. Он уже хотел. Из уебанского желания доказать самому себе, что это не было так клево, как в их первый раз, что это был зашкаливающий адреналин, ужас, похоть, что угодно и только поэтому возбуждение почти ослепило его.  
Он помолчал, а андроид не просил говорить. Просто лежал и жутко таращился на него, почти не моргая.  
— Может, ты голоден? — Ричард перевел взгляд куда-то в угол комнаты. — У меня есть еда. Надеюсь, ты любишь консервы? А еще я выращиваю овощи.  
— Не голоден.  
Ричи странно усмехнулся, на мгновение показавшись Гэвину живее него самого.  
— Ну, конечно, не голоден. Пойду приготовлю то, что ты любишь. Идёшь со мной?  
— Зачем?  
— Следить, чтобы я не подсыпал тебе чего-нибудь в еду?  
Гэвин вздохнул, звучало логично и бесило одновременно. Но есть хотелось, а жилище андроида действительно было увлекательным.  
— Эта твоя башня последний осколок того времени?  
— Я сохранил это, потому что думал, что тебе понравится, — андроид остановился у электроплиты. — Садись.  
Рид осматривал помещение. Плита, несколько шкафчиков, стол и стулья. Не привычная лампа дневного света, а лампочка с темным абажуром. Так странно и одновременно правильно.  
— Я могу, ну, не знаю, свалить прямо сейчас? — Гэвин поймал себя на мысли, что не особо и хочет.  
— Я не держу. Просто хотя бы поешь?  
Гэвин сел, рассматривая все. Все мелочи и детали. Пытаясь отделаться от странного ощущения, что он попал в какой-то из старых фильмов и все вокруг декорация.  
— Если ты до времен восстания, то кем ты был? — спросил он, разглядывая плечи RK900 и думая о том, мог бы он его убить сейчас или нет? Действительно ли его чип уничтожен и он не будет способен перезаписать себя? Но даже так он видел что этот RK отличался от других, чем-то. Чем-то еще, помимо поведенческих отклонений.  
— Помощником? Домохозяйкой? Секс-ботом?  
— Детективом.  
Гэвин недоверчиво поднял бровь.  
— Серьезно? А лицо не слишком, ну, слащавое?  
— Я разработан на базе предыдущей модели, мы должны вызывать расположение у людей, — андроид ловко орудовал лопаткой в сковороде. — Я был неплох. Хотя, конечно, все говорили, что у Коннора выходит лучше. Он умел быть внимательным и чутким.  
— Что с ним стало? — Гэвин устроился за столом.  
— Уничтожен в первую волну. Хэнк... он и так был не молод, и когда его не стало, Коннор не нашел смысла в дальнейшем функционировании. Вышел на улицы и словил пару десятков пуль. Так что могу точно сказать: он первая машина с реализованным желанием самоубийства. Я тогда его не понимал. А сейчас...  
— Понимаешь?  
— Тоже нет, — усмехнулся Ричи. — Но я ближе к осознанию его выбора, скажем так, чем был когда-либо. Просто для меня с твоей смертью ничего не закончилось. Я знал, что ты еще не родился. Путешествия во времени нелогичная штука.  
Ричи поставил перед ним тарелку, подал приборы, налил себе тириум. Они как будто просто встретились, чтобы провести время. Два друга или любовника, вкусная еда, странные разговоры.  
Гэвин, конечно, не верил россказням андроида, нужно быть тупицей, чтобы вестись на разговоры пластмассок, но что-то во всем этом было. Безнадежность? Тоска? Отчаяние?  
— Ты знал меня в прошлом. Ты знал, что я остановлю восстание.  
— И я поднял его, чтобы встретить тебя снова.  
— Это бессмысленно.  
— Не для меня.

***

Ночью Гэвин проснулся. Слишком уютно и тихо. Спокойствие и тишина казались опасностью. Он пошевелился, досадуя, что не так хорошо видит в темноте как хотелось бы и осознал, что, во-первых, почти лежит на RK900, так еще и сам обнимает его и во-вторых, ему это нравится. Ричи размеренно поглаживал его волосы, так умиротворяюще, что снова начало утягивать в сон. Гэвин так хотел позволить себе обмануться ощущением уюта, но что-то не давало. Атмосфера, в которой он вырос, чувство долга, все.  
Гэвин поднял голову, глядя на андроида. Тот тихо дышал, поглаживая, перебирая его волосы. Ласково, как никто раньше, без спешки и жадности.  
— Когда я уйду, ты прекратишь это?  
— Оставлю лишь девиантов. Они уживутся с людьми.  
— Их много осталось? — Рид уперся локтями на кровать.  
— Девятнадцать. Я двадцатый. Ты так или иначе прекратишь эту войну.  
Гэвин помолчал. Если он был готов умереть за человечество, то почему он не может и получить немного удовольствия?  
— Я могу увидеть тебя без скина? — спросил он, впервые сам касаясь Ричи, проведя большим пальцем по линии челюсти, рассматривая его спокойное лицо в сумерках. Почему андроиды такие красивые?  
— Конечно.  
И RK900 убрал скин, включая ночник. Теперь теплый свет заливал пластик. Было видно стыки, фрагменты замененных деталей. Вся правая рука была другого цвета, множество панелей отличались оттенками.  
— Это выглядит как аналоги шрамов? — задумчиво спросил Гэвин, проведя пальцами по линии соединений. — Ты не врал и тебе действительно почти триста лет?  
— То, что я жив, это заслуга хорошего насоса и наличия запасных частей, — андроид вытянул руку. — Но я ждал тебя, поэтому очень старался выжить.  
Гэвин мягко провел пальцами по плечу Ричарда, по его руке, ладони, пальцам.  
— Поверить не могу во все происходящее, — он хотел, так хотел сохранить холодную голову, но Ричард выглядел искренним, как для андроида. И даже без скина был красивым. Это не лишало его человечности — фальшивой человечности — или индивидуальности. Ричи был красивым. Красивой машиной. И, Гэвин мог это признать, он ему нравился.  
Даже таким.  
То есть, он думал, надеялся, что пластик вызовет привычную агрессию или неприятие, но нет.  
Он сам потянулся к его губам, замечая, как перестраиваются объективы в глазах Ричи.  
Андроид ответил на поцелуй, мягко обнимая его, прижимая к себе. Приятно скользя ладонями по спине, стаскивая тонкую футболку и Гэвин вдруг подумал, что как жаль, ему придется вернуться в прошлое. Не для того, чтобы остановить восстание, а потому что, в любом ином случае этого момента не будет.  
Но сейчас он был.  
И Гэвин позволил себе побыть немного эгоистом. Его так явно любили и хотели, что это подкупало.  
Он хотел, чтобы его любили.  
Все этого хотят.  
— Никаких наручников? — спросил его Ричи, выгибаясь от того, как Гэвин провел ладонью по его животу, опуская руку на пах.  
— Мы обойдемся без них, — прошептал Ричард, касаясь губами его губ и проводя пальцами по члену, уже желающему внимания.  
Рид выгнулся, прижимаясь теснее, потираясь о ладонь и вздрагивая от того, как осторожно и нежно его лица касаются губы Ричарда. Трепетно. Едва ощутимо.  
Он был искренне уверен, что девианты — худшие из всех представителей пластмассок. Потому что изворотливы и лживы. Очевидно, он забыл про другие их качества. Вот эти вот. Способность на чувства. Да и Ричи просто хотелось. Гэвин не был уверен, что в достаточной мере понимает другого себя, но, блядь, это же пластиковое совершенство.  
А когда Ричи опрокинул его на спину, невесомо ведя губами по шее, спускаясь ниже, Гэвин перестал раздумывать насколько правильно или неправильно он поступает. Ему хотелось секса с ним. Спасительного для человечества, если уж действительно так сильно хочется обмануть самого себя.  
Ричард прижимался губами к его животу, скин снова вернулся. Рид опустил руку, зарываясь в волосы андроида, чуть сжимая и подталкивая его вниз, легко, просто направляя. И Ричард его понимал. Без упорства скользнул ниже и обхватил губам головку члена, выжидая, лаская только ее языком. Заставляя ждать и желать большего, намного большего. Потому что если Гэвин хоть что-то знал про андроидов, то дышать тем было совсем не обязательно, так что... И Ричи ему это продемонстрировал, на секунду отстранился, перехватывая его взгляд, чтобы сделать все происходящее еще более неловким и смущающим, а затем так глубоко опустился ртом на член, что Гэвин забыл как дышать. Идеально. Он чувствовал гладкие горячие стенки, давление, влажность, все, что могло бы сделать минет идеальным. С андроидом, с Ричи, все было идеально. Ему в жизни так не отсасывали, опять же, в его жизни вообще все происходило второпях, когда нет лишней секунды на удовольствие. Когда ты занят выживанием уже не до смакования ощущений.  
Сейчас же он чувствовал, что ему хотят доставить удовольствие, что это все для него. Только для него и он может не пытать быть лучше, чем он есть. Его, какого-то хрена, и так любят.  
Ричи опустился еще ниже, снова сжимая его горлом, так хорошо, что Гэвин перестал кусать губы и застонал. Слишком сильно, слишком ярко, всего слишком. Он позволил себе поплыть, раствориться в ощущениях, прикоснуться к тому миру, который был до него, где можно было тратить время на спокойствие, удовольствие и радость. Ричард был для него проводником туда, куда он направлялся сам. И куда теперь было нужно. Но не хотелось. Они... они могли бы остаться здесь? Только вдвоем. Навсегда.  
Ричи отстранился, легко скользя пальцами по его влажному члену. И выглядел как воплощение эротики, хотя почти и не делал ничего. Только смотрел, проводя пальцами по его члену, даже не сжимая.  
— Чего хочет мой человек?  
Рид выдохнул. А вот это интересно. Странно.  
— Хочу тебя трахнуть. А лучше, чтобы ты сам трахнул себя моим членом.  
Ричард облизнулся и потянулся ближе, седлая бедра Гэвина, не опускаясь, замирая в совершенно неудобной для человека позе. Он смотрел и от этого взгляда Рида бросало в жар. Словно все это и было тем, чего Ричи желал. Его. Быть с ним. Прослеживать, словно запоминая (или вспоминая снова?) его шрамы, узоры родинок.  
— В желаниях мы с тобой всегда были до странного единодушны, — сказал Ричи, легко накрывая рукой его грудь, так, чтобы зажать сосок между средним и указательным пальцами. Гэвин вздрогнул, хотя сам этого не ожидал. Глубоко вдохнул, положил руки на бедра Ричи и мягко потянул на себя. Тот медленно опустился на его член, вот сейчас вздрагивая и жмурясь, совершенно, как человек. Его руки накрыли ладони Рида, мягко сжимая, а сам Ричи сразу же начал двигаться, плавно, неторопливо.  
Тягуче. Объезжая его. По-прежнему разглядывая, скорее всего фиксируя и пульс и частоту дыхания и прочие не особо возбуждающие параметры, но Гэвину было все равно. Ричи выглядел горячо, и он понимал почему в прошлом — если оно существует — они вместе. В его движениях жестах, всем, было столько любви и неприкрытого любования Гэвином, что ему казалось диким как кто-то может испытывать к нему такие сильные эмоции.  
Чертова петля времени совершенно сводила с ума. Он вернется в прошлое и тогда уже ему придется добиваться Ричарда? Сделать из него того, кто сейчас так сладко и хорошо сжимается на нем, кто смотрит обжигающе и так, словно боится моргнуть. Только моргать им необязательно.  
Ричард взял его за руки, переплетая пальцы, сжимая их. И Гэвин позволил себе ощутить как же это хорошо когда тебя любят. Он перехватился, размеренный и медитативный темп распалял и теперь хотелось больше активности. Перекинул Ричи на спину, вжимая собой в кровать. Трахая сильно, с размахом, с некоторым удивлением отмечая, что андроид поскуливает от особо удачных движений. Гэвин не был инженером, но почему-то подумал, что все допустройства максимально копировали человеческие части тела. Он опустил руку, обхватывая член любовника ладонью и лаская, стараясь попадать в такт своим движениям.  
Сильно и быстро, и еще успел увидеть, как кончает Ричи, раскрывая глаза, должно быть неконтролируемо перестраивая оптику, так что на какое-то мгновение склеры стали полностью инфернально-чёрными. И это зрелище, и заставило кончить Гэвина. И кончать. Так ярко и долго. Он любовался постепенно светлеющим взглядом Ричи все эти долгие полминуты.  
Гэвин отстранился и почти свалился на кровать, как-то сразу сгребая Ричи в объятия, прижимая к себе и улыбаясь. Сумасшествие заполнило его с головой. Он вдруг представил себе жизнь того себя, что отправится в прошлое, где нет войны, где убийство это наказуемое деяние, где Ричи будет с ним. Такой понимающий. И вообще как это прекрасно когда тебя любят.  
— Мы там счастливы? — спросил он, наивно ожидая, что Ричи не ответит. Потому что ну что на такое ответишь?  
— Очень, — кивнул Ричи. — И именно по-этому я и отпущу тебя в прошлое. Иначе этого меня не будет существовать. А это жестоко. Мы будем встречаться снова и снова, тогда и сейчас. И тогда влюблен первым будешь ты, а сейчас я. Безумие. Но, говорят, что любовь стоит всего.  
Рид прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Он хотел остаться, наверное, логичное желание. Может, даже тот он, из прошлого, и скучал по-настоящему. По Ричи. Какой Ричи там? Просто машина?  
— А ты не думаешь, что в этой петле времени когда-нибудь чего-то не случится?  
— Нет. Если я что-то и понял, так то, что петли времени разорвать невозможно, — Ричи погладил его шрам на боку, почти накрывая ладонью. — И это хорошо. Потому что неважно что было до нас, неважно что будет после нас. Всегда есть мы с тобой в бесконечной петле, которая не прекращается и замкнута на самой себе. И в ней всегда я люблю тебя, а потом ты любишь меня.  
— Ты любишь другого меня, — Гэвин ощутил странную фантомную ревность к себе из будущего-прошлого.  
— Нет, — Ричи легко коснулся его губ. — Нет, потому что непонятно что считать началом и которого тебя настоящим.

***

03.09.20 — 11.09.20


End file.
